Infant car seats are used to safely hold and restrain an infant while traveling in a vehicle. Such infant car seats are also commonly used as a carrier for a baby, as the infant car seat is readily removable from its base in a vehicle and has a carrying handle. It is often convenient to keep an infant in a car seat for an extended period of time, even when outside of a vehicle, such as while dining out at a restaurant.
Most or all infant car seats have a curved bottom surface, usually with two parallel curved runners or rails. The curved bottom enables the car seat to be rocked, which is often soothing to the infant. The car seat may be rocked manually, but this can quickly become tiresome. It is well known to use an electromechanical device to rock an infant car seat, and many such devices have been devised. However, the known rocking devices are complicated, large, and cumbersome and, as such, are not easily transported with the car seat for use in any desired location.